


Flash from the Past

by Thesongbird1986



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986
Summary: Negan is reunited with a woman from his past.





	1. Chapter 1

Running out of the woods into the road You thought the large white truck you nearly careered into was going to be your salvation. But as three threatening looking men climbed out of the cab, alarms bells start ringing in your head. Your breathing is ragged and your heart is hammering against your chest. You thought seriously about taking your chances with the walkers that had just ripped apart your friends then spend another minute with them. Before you had a chance to make a break for it, the tallest of the three gripped your shoulders and pushed you against the vehicle, leaving you no escape. His hand tipping your chin upwards to look at your face. Closing your eyes as you flinched away from his touch. 

"What do you think boys? I think the boss'd like her" 

A deep laugh assaulted your ears at his colleagues question. 

"He's got eyes ain't he? Fine piece of ass. If he don't want her as one of his wives then fuck I'd have some fun with her! "

You couldn't focus, your flight response kicking in. You just wanted to run as fast as you could in the opposite direction but like a deer in headlights you were rooted to the spot. Before you knew what was happening you were blinded by what you could only assume was a bag over your head and your hands tied together. You were manhandled into the back of the truck, thoughts racing around you head about what fresh hell you were being dragged into. Being taken to a man who ran assholes like this was not helping with the dread seeping into your soul.

After what felt like hours you heard the scrape of the bolts of the truck being undone. You pulled your legs under yourself trying to make yourself as small as possible. Muffled voices outside became clearer after the sound of the doors banging open. 

"So what you got for me Danny boy? And from the look on your face it's something fuckin good"

Thudding of boots on metal and two sets of hands grabbing you under your arms lifting you up so you barely had to walk yourself, you weren't even sure you could if you had to anyway. 

"She was just too pretty to leave out there alone boss"

You were dropped suddenly on to your knees, gravel digging into the denim of your jeans. Your bound hands came to rest on your thighs. Your head bowed as your sight was restored to you. Screwing your eyes up against the now painful light. Your hair falling like veil over your face. Blood rushing so fast around your body everything was so distorted. Your own heartbeat almost deafening you.

"Well then what do we have here?" 

Gloved fingers brush back your hair and tilt your face to look at you, the figure towers over you.  
Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes.  
"(y/n)"  
Everything stops. It can't be him. You mind is screwing with you. Then your eyes meet his.  
"Negan!?"  
*  
Everyone is silent. Just your breathing can be heard amongst the gathered crowd. Strong arms are pulling you to him. Crushing you against his chest. The smell of leather and oil comforts you and reminds you of something you thought you'd forgotten. His hand is at the back of your neck just holding you to him. He can feel you shaking against him, he pulls away slightly and quickly unties your hands. You wrap yourself around him, clinging to him as if you thought he would disappear if you let go. Tears stream down your face like a dam you didn't even know you had had burst. 

"shh it's OK baby, I've got you.... You're safe. I'll never let you out my fuckin sight again! "

Without another word Negan lifts you into his arms and carries you inside. Muttering in the small crowd starts as the doors swing closed behind him. 

Your face is buried into the crook of his neck, your nails scraping against the leather on his shoulders as silent tears continue to fall. Negan opens one of the many doors that you had passed and carries you into a room. Taking you over to the large double bed he lays you down upon it. Making soothing noises into your ear as he releases you from his grip. 

"it's OK baby I'll be right here, you need to sleep. "

As if by command your eyes close and your emotionally and physically tired body stops trying to fight and falls into a calming sleep. 

You wake suddenly feeling a warm presence against your back and an arm draped cross your waist. You can feel the soft breathing against your ear, you move yourself to escape from under the Sheets. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man next to you. So many thoughts run quickly through your mind, you don't even know which way is up anymore. You walk slowly over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of cold water and drink at least half of it very quickly. You can't even remember the last time you tasted cold water. Moving over to the sofa you drop softly onto the cushions and you pull your knees to your chest. You take a deep breath and try to calm your racing heart.  
Suddenly there is movement from the bed across the room you can hear the hand rustling against the sheets searching the mattress for you. With fear in his eyes Negan sits bolt upright and switches on the lamp next to bed. Locking eyes with you across the room his fear instantly disappears 

"(y/n) come back to bed baby."

"I can't Negan. I can't get my head around all of this. I heard them you know... talking about you and your wives plural! I didn't have you down for polygamy Negan...." Your voice shakes slightly. "I mean when exactly did you give up on me Negan? Was I that easy to forget that you could replace me with a harem of women."

Negan climbs out of the bed, boxers hanging low on his hips. Before he can get near you or even speak you raise your hand to keep him at a safe distance. 

"I don't even think I know you anymore. I've spent five years searching for you, and here you are right in front of me and you're a stranger."

Your bottom lip trembles and your eyes threaten more tears but you quickly regain yourself, releasing your knees from your arms and standing up making your way to the door. 

"Baby no one could ever replace you... You're my girl. I always hoped I'd find you again. I never gave up on you and I'll explain everything I swear."

Before Negan could get any closer you have pulled open the door and started walking down the dark unfamiliar corridor. Negan was behind you in seconds. 

"Baby..."  
"Don't Negan...just let me breathe please. I need to think"

Negan stopped his Pursuit of you and leans dejected against the wall of the corridor and watches you walk away. 

After fifteen minutes of wandering you came to a heavy fire door and pushed it open. Stepping your bare feet into the gravel and hearing the crunch beneath your feet. In that moment wishing you'd remembered to put on your boots that Negan must have removed as you slept. The rounded stone keeping you grounded in the moment. Looking out over the compound, watching walkers fight against their restraints in their pen, made you feel uncomfortable. Your eyes are then drawn to a lone figure, the red embers of her cigarette lighting up as she watched you. You can't help thinking about how inappropriate her outfit is and who the hell still wears heels. Then it hit you like a smack around the face, she was one of them. One of the women Negan calls his Wives. The term itself felt like an insult. You were his only wife damn it. 

She is making her way towards you. You try to turn you attention to anything else but then she speaks. 

"Well you must be the girl that's set the whole community a Twitter, rumour has it you know Negan from before..... I'm Sherry by the way one of his wives..."

She had extended her hand in greeting and you just stared in quiet disbelief at the beautiful woman in front of you. You hated that she was nice. Why couldn't she be a Bitch so you could claw her eyes out and let out some of what you were feeling. 

Before you could speak, the fire door screeched open drawing your attention. Negan appeared dressed back in his armour of leather and denim. Your eyes drop to the ground and you turn your back to him. 

"Sherry get back inside and don't fucking make me ask you twice"

You watch as Sherry squeezes herself passed Negan as he holds open the door and leans against the frame. She brushes her lips against his and even though he doesn't react you stomach begins to lurch. The door bangs closed and you start trying to get all your thoughts out at once. 

"I can't do this Negan... I can't pretend I'm OK with you having a fleet of women running around after you... And calling them your Wives... I actually think being stabbed would hurt less!"

You wish you had something to do with your hands instead of just wringing them and then letting them drop repeatedly.  
Negan leans against the now closed door being unusually still. 

"Look I can't say I've done everything fucking right (y/n) but losing you made me realise I needed somewhere fucking safe, so I could never feel that way again. So here I am with something close to a fortress complete with fucking army. And yeah I've done shit you'll probably hate me for but goddamn it baby I can keep you safe!"

Your anger erupts. "That doesn't mean you get to fuck everything that moves Negan! I'm your wife! If you genuinely thought I was dead I might get it, but you say you believed I was still out there but at the same time you have a different whore in your bed every night! You think your the only one with needs.. You think your the only one that's had offers! But apparently I'm the only one stupid enough to wait for you!"

Negan pulls you into his arms but you push your fists against his chest and start hitting them against him. He takes it and doesn't react he knows he deserves your anger and he knows he's hurt you but he'd take all of that pain and even have you hate him just to know you are safe. 

"OK, OK I get it!" he softly restraints your hands against his chest. "You want them gone, then they are gone... I will make this right but it's dog eat dog in this world and you ain't always gonna like the way I do things here but I need you to stand by me or this is all gonna go to shit real fucking fast."

He releases your hands then reaches up to cup your face and brush your hair out of the way. His lips come down to press against yours slowly, testing the water. You respond quickly wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer so there is not an inch of light between you. It a feeling that you had almost forgotten having his body pressed to yours as your lips dance together. As the kiss heats up your fingers thread into the hair at the nape of his neck and gently tug as your tongues enter into the dance. Before you know it you are moaning into his mouth and your hips are grinding into his. You need him to show you in more than words that you are still his, and in sensing your needs Negan lifts you up and turns you pushing you back into the door. His lips leave yours and starts a burning trail down your neck as you gasp in lung fulls of air. His hands slip down your waist to the bottom of your t-shirt lifting it up slightly to feel at your skin before moving one hand up to cup your breast through your bra. The growl from his throat as you thrust your hips against him sends a burning need straight to your core.  
Negan wraps your legs around his waist and drags you away from the door.  
"After 5 years this is not going to be a quick fuck against a door baby."

How he got the door open and you back into his room you'll never know but with his lips on you again you didn't care. Before you knew where you were, you were falling on the mattress with Negan following you bracing himself above you with his arms as he continued his assault on your lips. When he broke away for air your hands were against the leather jacket pushing it off his shoulders before disguarding it somewhere on the floor. His fingers pulling the fabric of your t-shirt over your head and launching it some where behind him when you were freed from it.  
Nimble fingers quickly release the clasp of your bra, and drag the straps from your shoulders. His lips trail firey kisses down your neck, down to your shoulder as each new inch of flesh is revealed to him. Your eyes flutter close as his lips reach your breasts sucking, licking and tasting the skin like man starved. Your nails score his back as you pull at him trying to get everything at once, you didn't want to think anymore just feel. 

"slow down baby. I've got you"

As his lips continues their descent over your stomach his hands pry open your jeans tugging them and your underwear away from you till they hit the floor.  
"so beautiful"  
You hear his heavy boots hitting the floor as his hands cradle your hips. His thumbs making soothing circles there. You start to sit up from the mattress only to have Negan pushes you softly back down.  
"let me take care of you. "  
His hot mouth is making burning trails along your thighs, you spread yourself wider for him. You release a loud breathy moan as his lips connect with your pussy. Your hand grips into his dark hair as he licks, nips and throughly teases your clit till you become a whimpering mess beneath him. The word please has become your mantra but you have no idea what you want or even what you need right now. All you know is you need more of him, you didn't want to be rational you just wanted to feel him, and remember every inch of him. Negan knowing how to play your body to drive you crazy he slides two fingers inside of you and curling them as he sucks harshly on your clit. You bow up against him as wave after wave of pleasure rockets through you. Panting oxygen back into your system you pull him you to you by his hair, crashing your lips to his, tasting yourself on his tongue causes you to moan loudly and pull at the hem of his t-shirt only parting your lips to rip it over his head. Hands running desperately over his inked skin before wrapping you legs around him to flip him on to his back.  
"Fuck baby, almost for forgot how fucking fiesty you could be!"  
Your hand grasp his hard cock through the denim of his jeans.  
"For once Negan shut the fuck up!"  
"Whatever the fuck you want baby! "  
You fight quickly with the belt on his jeans, before roughly pushing the material away. His hard member sprang free and you quickly straddled him and with a hiss from Negan you sank down on him.  
" Fuck!"  
Bracing your hands against his chest you move your hips in testing circles, before lifting yourself up and slamming yourself back down on him, setting a punishing pace. Throwing your head back as you cry out in pleasure. Your thighs burn from the exhaustion and tremble as you feel your getting closer to the edge. Negan tightly grabs your hips as he feels your pussy fluttering against his cock.  
"Fuck Baby... That's it come on.. Let go! "  
Your walls vice grip against him as you flood him with your fluids.  
Loud hammering against the door shocks you.  
" What the fuck?!"  
Negan growls and shouts to the person probably cowering behind the locked door.  
"Someone better be fucking dead! Or there fucking gonna be!"  
Kissing you softly he moves you off him and lays you on the mattress. Grabbing his boxers he throws them on quickly as you scurry under the sheets not wanting anyone to see your naked form. Negan smirks at you as he unlocks and wrenches open the door.  
"This better be fucking important or heads are going roll!"  
The man stood with his head bowed awaiting Negan's wrath.  
"I'm so sorry to disturb you sir but I thought you'd need to know one of our prisoners has escaped."  
"Well you better get your head out your ass and find him! I'll be down in ten fucking minutes and who ever was on guard better have a fucking good excuse"  
Negan slams the door in his face, and turns quickly back to you. You blush at the thought of someone hearing you in the throws of passion and quickly hide your face with your hands.  
"Oh no you don't baby... You don't get to go shy on me now... I've not finished with you yet! "  
Negan crawls back up the mattress to you. Pulling the sheets from your fingers.  
" But they are going to hear us!"  
He chuckles deeply and slowly kisses up your shoulder to your neck.  
"Then I better make sure it worth fucking listening to"  
You shriek slightly as he pulls you down the mattress underneath him. Negan latches his lips to your neck, making your head roll back and any thought of resistance disappear.  
Sliding down his boxers and lifting your leg on to his shoulder he positions himself back at your now dripping heat. Gripping your hands in his he thrusts quickly back inside you with a groan. His pace is brutal and soon you are writhing beneath him, your nails biting into the back of his hands as you scream a mix of curses and his name. He releases one of your hands to lift your other leg nearly bending you in two but allowing himself to penentrate deeper inside you. His thrusting becomes irratic so you knew he was close.  
Within minutes you feel his muscles tense. His hand dips between your bodies and beings rubbing frantically at your clit. That is all you needed to make you see stars. Your thighs shake and your eyes roll as you scream his name as you completely let go.  
"Jesus Fuck..."  
Your orgasm triggers his and with a final thrust he releases deep inside you.  
Lowering your legs, he kisses you lazily.  
"Fuck I really don't want to leave this room!"  
You push his shoulders gently.  
"Well just think, the sooner you go the sooner you can get back."  
He growls his frustration at leaving your warm body.  
"fine you fucking win. But don't think for one second I'm done with you."  
You smirk as you watch him dress quickly. Before grabbing Lucille from his desk. As he turns back to face you baseball bat slung over his shoulder. You can't help the giggle that escapes your lips. He raises his Eyebrows at you.  
"Something funny darling? "  
You shake your head.  
"Nope just thinking that I always did like you with a bat in your hand"  
He smirks. "oh really! You'll have to tell me more... But first let me deal with these fucking idiots." and with a wink he exits the room closing the door behind him.  
You lowered yourself to the bed feeling the delicious ache in your muscles that always followed after intimate time with Negan.  
Well maybe somethings are still the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes flutter open you are still naked wrapped in the sheets of Negan's bed and the fearless leader still no where to be seen. Clearly his duties are taking longer than either of you wanted. You desperately wanted time with him, you had been separated far to long and you wanted to make up the lost time. Now that the initial shock had worn off, you knew he hadn't changed that much, a little darker maybe but the dead walking can do that to a person. But you were set on that if he wanted you the others had to go. That was shit you wouldn't let fly. You'd called him on that before the world went to hell cause he was certainly no angel then either. But seeing you walk away then broke him and you knew if he said he was done with them, then they were done. One thing he'd never done is lie to you however painful the truth was to bare.   
Untangling yourself from the sheets you made your way into the bathroom. Switching on the shower you stretched before climbing under the warm jets of water. You moaned out loud at the feel of the shower. You couldn't remember when you last had a warm shower and it felt like heaven. After you thoroughly cleaned yourself and your hair you wrapped a towel around you and padded back into the bedroom. You noticed your backpack had been left near the wardrobe. You routed inside and found you last set of clean underwear and put it on. You knew the clothes you had were useless now and desperately needed cleaning and you were gonna be damned if after feeling properly clean for the first time in months you were putting on dirty clothing. So you opened the wardrobe to see what you could find to wear. Finding only your husbands clothes didn't shock you at all. You grabbed one of his white tees and slipped it over your head. The length of it just covered your ass so at least you were decent should anyone burst in unannounced. Chucking your dirty clothes in a nearby hamper. You made a mental note to sort them out later but for now you helped yourself to a glass of scotch and lounged on the couch and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Moments later a very pent up Negan stormed through the door with a loud bang shocking you out of your reverie. Dropping Lucille near the door and ripping his jacket from his shoulders he threw it at the nearest chair.   
"I swear those fuckers couldn't organise a piss up in a fucking brewery!.... First they notice Daryl has escaped then holy fuck Sherry has done a runner too! I swear to God I'm the only one with any fucking brains around here!"

Dropping himself heavily into his desk chair, watching him simmer quietly to himself a moment before getting up and fixing him a drink. You place it calmly on his desk before going behind him and wrapping your arms around his neck and softly kissing his cheek without saying a word. You walk over to his disguarded jacket and slip your arms through the sleeves hugging it to yourself and inhaling his scent that clung to the cool fabric. Negan eyes begin following your movements with interest. Walking over to him you remove the glove from his hand and places the glass of scotch in it.   
"Relax Darling... I do hate to see you stressed."

He sips the warming liquid and watches with confusion on his face as you slip on his glove and retrieve Lucille from her abandoned place on the floor, resting her against your shoulder you turn your head and smile at him over your shoulder. 

"What are you doing baby doll?"

You wander to the desk in front of him and place the bat carefully back down.

"You should take better care of her. I'd hate for you to hurt yourself"  
He chuckles to himself at your comment "oh I'm very careful darling don't you worry... Any particular reason your draping your fine ass in my clothes baby?"   
You smirk at him before walking away from him swinging your hips as you move giving plenty of time you admire your bare legs, before laying down on the bed facing him.   
"Well dear Husband. I'm running very short of clean clothes and didn't think you'd want me walking around your base in just my underwear! Anyone could have seen me... And we wouldn't want that now would we?.... Unless you want them to think of me when they are alone in their rooms? "  
He growls possessively as he downs the remainder of his drink.   
" Hell no! You are for my fucking eyes only!"  
"That's what I thought." you part your legs slowly, making the T-shirt you are wearing ride higher up your legs giving him a full view of your black lace underwear. Using the hand wearing his glove you run your hands carefully up the inside of your thigh moaning softly. You can see his eyes widen in interest from across the room. Intently watching the trail of your fingers towards your covered sex. Your fingers teasing yourself through the fabric as your eyes lock with his and you bite at your bottom lip seeing the heat behind his eyes.   
"Look at you my naughty girl!"  
Your teeth slowly releasing your lip as your hand slides inside your underwear to your now heated skin, parting your folds and dipping your leather covered fingers inside yourself before dragging them back, as you circle at your throbbing clit.   
"fuck woman you are killing me!"  
As you fingers increase their speed your moans become louder. Negans eyes never leave the erotic sight in front of him. His hands grip as his thighs as he can feel his arousal growing.   
Your thighs start to tremble, groaning as you quickly thrust your fingers inside you as your high hits, soaking the leather of his glove with your juices.   
Negan quickly rises from his seat and walks confidently over to you. Grabbing your wrist he pulls your hand from you panties. Eyes widening as your cum coats his glove.   
"There is a sight I'll be thinking about a lot for a while. Everytime I wear this again I'll be thinking about it being buried in that pretty little pussy."  
You whimper as aftershocks flow over you.   
"oh those eyes are just begging for my cock aren't they!"  
Ripping the glove from your hand, before sliding his fingers up your thigh. He other hand quickly releases his member from his pants. Crawling over your body his lips attach to yours in a fevered kiss, taking the breathe from you body as you grip your hands on to his shoulders pulling him closer to you. His thighs part your legs wider and his hand moves your panties to the side before gripping himself and sliding smoothly inside your aching pussy, cause your head to roll back and your neck to be exposed to his mouth. An invitation he quickly accepts. Lips and teeth tease at the skin at your pulse point, making breathy moans escape from your lips. His hands tightened on your thighs as he sets a relentless and punishing pace. His fingers grasping the flesh driving you quickly towards a second release. His name is the only words on your lips as your wall clench around him dragging him over the edge with you. You kiss him lazily as you both come down from your highs. He brushes you hair back from your face and he smiles at your contented expression plastered on your face.   
"feeling calmer now darling? "  
" Damn fucking right I do! Now go get the sexy ass in the shower and I'll go and sort you some clothes out"   
You get up on slightly shakey legs to make you why to the bathroom, smirking as the spanks your ass as you pass him.   
"As fucking hot as you look in that jacket I'll be wanting it back baby. "


End file.
